


Just the Way You Are

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a dance lesson and a Bruno Mars song for Dean to finally realize what everyone else has known all along. And all Sam can think is halle-freaking-lujah, his brother finally figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song earlier and I always really liked it and thought it was cute. So I found some way to incorporate it into a fic. And if you're wondering how Cas knows the song, let's just pretend Metatron's pop culture download included music lyrics too. 
> 
> Pure un-adulterated fluff. Enjoy!

Sam is in the kitchen making a peanut butter banana sandwich when he hears it. Music - coming from the direction of Dean’s room going by the sound of it. He sets his knife down and tiptoes along the corridor, listening as the music gets louder the closer he gets to his brother’s room. He can hear singing, but it’s definitely not Dean. He must have Pandora playing on his phone or something. When he finally reaches the room, he can hear talking as well.

 

“Put your hand here.”

 

The door is ajar and Sam peeks inside to see none other than Dean and Castiel standing not even two feet apart from each other. He watches as his brother takes Cas’ hand and places it on his waist. Dean puts one of his hands on Cas’ waist as well and then he takes the angel’s free hand with his own, holding it up just to the side of their swaying bodies.

 

“Just like this. Follow my lead,” Dean instructs. He moves in a slow circle around the room and Sam has no idea when Dean took the time to learn to dance, but here he is, teaching an angel a few simple steps.

 

When the song ends, it switches to a new one that Sam recognizes. He expects Dean to change it because he’s never been one for ‘sappy love songs’, but to the younger brother’s surprise, Dean only smiles and actually seems to tug Cas closer to him. Even more shocking is when Dean starts to sing along.

 

_“Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying...”_

 

Never in a million years would Sam think that he’d hear Dean - rough and tough “no chick flick moments” Dean - singing a Bruno Mars song. Let alone sing it when Cas is there, looking at Dean with the expression that always makes Sam feel like he’s intruding on some impossibly intimate moment between them.

 

_“And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause you’re amazing, just the way you are.”_

 

Sam watches Castiel smile at the lyrics and he thinks he sees Dean smile back just a little too. As discreetly as he can, careful not to make a sound, Sam takes out his phone and holds it up, pushing record. He’s just in time to catch the complete surprise on Dean’s face when Cas sings the next part of the song. Sam can’t hold back the smile when he hears that Cas has changed the lyrics just a bit. Dean had just been singing along to sing along. But it’s evident that Cas is singing _to_ Dean.

 

_“Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if you’d let me. Your laugh, your laugh you hate but I think it’s so sexy. You’re so beautiful and I’ll tell you every day.”_

 

Dean blushes at that and Cas just grins while he continues singing. Somehow, they’ve gotten even closer, their chests almost flush up against one another. Cas moves his hands and instead of having one on Dean’s hip and the other in his hand, he wraps them around Dean’s shoulders. He links his fingers together behind the hunter’s neck and they continue to dance around the bedroom, Dean staring at Cas like he’s only just now realizing the truth. Sam can’t help roll his eyes. Finally.

 

 _“Oh you know, you know, you know I’d never ask you to change. If perfect’s what you’re searching for then just stay the same,”_ Cas sings. He rests their foreheads together as he sings the chorus to Dean and when the song reaches its end - much too soon in Sam’s opinion because this is kind of adorable- the two idiots finally go in for a much anticipated kiss.

 

Sam stops recording on his phone and for a second, he contemplates sending the video to Charlie. Lord knows the girl would love him forever for that juicy footage. But this little moment here was private and Sam already feels a little guilty watching for so long like some creep. Instead, he makes the executive decision that when Dean and Cas get married, he’ll find some way to incorporate the clip into his best man speech. Entirely with his brother’s permission, of course.

 

He smiles to himself and tucks his phone back into his pocket. He turns to walk away as the song changes again, only lingering a little to catch what Dean says next.

 

“So Castiel, may I have this next dance?”

 

 


End file.
